Something to do
by xxbellarkexx
Summary: Reconnecting with old friends can be fun. Unless its an old friend you were in love with.
1. Prologue

Sorry this is short, its just a prologue, so don't worry, hope to have the first chapter out today as well, oh and I don't own the 100 or the characters but I do own this story

* * *

School was so boring. 7 periods of learning and I only enjoyed one of them. Not for the reason you might think, I hated the learning system, but my 4th period just before lunch was 55 minutes of laughing with Bellamy. We had what Ark-High called "Credit Recovery". So when you fail a class you can retake it on the computer in the library. And you weren't supposed to talk but it never hurt either one of us so we did. Bell was everything you could want in a guy; Tall, Dark, and Handsome. And ya, I kinda fell for him but I was shy and didn't think he would like me back so I never said anything about it, and neither did he.

A year later I dropped out of High school to pursue Art, 2 years after that at the age of 19 I married Finn.

Sure it sounds great, and ya Finn was a great guy but the sex was lacking enthusiasm and I think my moaning scared him, in fact he asked me to stop so I did. Our sex was so vanilla I could have used it in my baking.

Near the beginning of the new year and 4 months after Finn and I were wed, I saw a post that said that Bell had been rushed to the hospital to get his tonsils out, having had mine out at 8 I thought we would have something to talk about. When I went to go see him in the hospital I also met his girlfriend, Raven.

While talking I found out that he was a paramedic and was living in a small town 20 minutes north of where I was living.

* * *

Comments are Love, and All I really want is some love. Rated M for later Chapters.

First Fan Fiction so go easy on me please?

Finn and Raven will not appear much so don't worry.

Dedicated to two old friends whom I recently reconnected with.


	2. Chapter 1

Well I cryed over Chapter 3 and I have bearly written it. Hope you all like this one, and yes there is light M rated Content in this one.

* * *

After a particularly lousy "Love making" session with Finn I chose to take some Melatonin to help me sleep, that night I had a dream that would change how I saw Bell.

 _I was sitting on my childhood bed with my old big pink comforter under me and the light pink walls calming me, looking up I saw Bell. As I opened my mouth to ask why he was here he marched over to me and crushed his lips against mine, After we were both winded from kissing he started to undress me and I him. Pushing me back he licked and kissed his way down to my folds where he licked and sucked my clit exploring me with his fingers until I came. After calming down a little Bell picked me up and kissed me until my back hit a wall, he then slid into me while looking deep into my eyes. Suddenly he opened his mouth to speak; "Wake up Clarke"_

Sitting up I came nose to nose with Finn, "Will you make my lunch for me love?" Groaning I got out of bed and changed into my day cloths to prepare a lunch for my husband before he was off to work.

After he left, I went to find my purple rabbit to tease my self with, during my time with the rabbit I chose to try anal, and personally I loved it, it was the first time and I was tight but I enjoyed it anyways. After cleaning up I picked up my phone and looked for someone to text when I realized Bell had given me his phone number when I went to see him in the Hospital. This could be so much fun.

* * *

Clarke; 9:30 AM

Hey how are you? We haven't talked for a while.

Bellamy; 9:35 AM

Who is this?

Clarke; 9:40 AM

Clarke, Wow, forgot me? I'm Hurt.

Bellamy; 9:41 AM

Noooooo

Bellamy; 9:42 AM

I just forgot to put your name in my phone.

Clarke; 9:44 AM

Not any better Bell… :(

Bellamy; 9:46 AM

Im sorry

* * *

We talked the rest of the day like we did in high school, and I confessed to having a crush on him in high school, to which he told me he had a crush on me as well, something I thought was impossible. Then I took a bath and that is where I made my mistake, I told him that I was and then I told him about my "toy" that I had played with earlier, teasing him with the idea of me playing with it, and later actually playing with it while him and I talked.

That evening Raven decided she wanted to come over to my house just to hang out, and boy was it hard to keep my eyes off of Bell. I kept having to remind myself that it would be a bad idea to get caught, just as they were leaving Finn came home from work and so they stayed for a while longer, I chatted with Raven while the boys talked about work and whatever else-it was hard concentrating when there was a very sexy man in the room.

The next Day I doomed myself.

* * *

I hate myself for writing this, I was asked not to but I cant stop, this is my therapy. Sorry to you who asked me to stop. Still friends? Guess not since you wont talk to me, oh well.

P.S. Creative criticism helps me a lot


	3. Chapter 2

I am enjoying Writing this but I'm also torturing myself with it. I hate me!

* * *

I started the morning off great, I had the best outfit, my make up was perfect, and my hair was actually doing what I wanted it to, all so that I could go work my super short shift at the local art gallery as a favor for a friend I hated the art gallery, I equated it to taking care of screaming babies. All during work I was texting Bell, he was working at the same time so we didn't text that much, enough to flirt though.

Clarke; 10:30 AM

Im so hungry right now, I forgot to eat breakfast

Bellamy; 10:37 AM

Silly butt, shouldn't forget breakfast, its one of the most important meals of the day

Clarke; 10:40 AM

I do not have a silly butt. Mine is sexy I'll have you know.

Bellamy; 10:41 AM

Wouldn't know, would have to see it.

Clarke; 10:44 AM

Not happening.

Bellamy had mentioned he might be heading back into town that day but wasn't 100% sure he would. After work I drove home in my very cold car. As soon as I got home I took almost everything off except my tank top and my undies

Clarke; 2:38 PM

Got home and comfy, lounging on the couch with nothing but a tank top and undies on, Might stay this way, even if someone were to come over

Bellamy; 2:41 PM

Oh My!

Well who ever comes over is a lucky guy

Clarke; 2:43 PM

Ya well the only person who would be coming over isn't 100% sure he wants to come into town.

Bellamy; 2:45 PM

Well I'm sure he will if you promise to stay in that outfit.

Clarke; 2:46PM

Mhmmm well that can be arranged I'm sure.

Clarke; 2:47 PM

What time do you get off anyways?

Bellamy; 2:56 PM

Usually about 3, have to wait for my replacement to come in though so it might not be until 3:15

Bellamy; 3:00 PM

I've made up my mind, I'm coming down to pay for some stuff on my truck, since I'll be in town I could stop by.

Clarke; 3:02 PM

You could if you wanted to

Bellamy; 3:15 PM

So I really don't want to do anything that would compromise my relationship with Raven, if you don't mind I would still like to hang out.

Clarke; 3:18 PM

I feel the same way, I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt my relationship with Finn.

Clarke; 3:19 PM

So are you still ganna stop buy?

Bellamy; 3:20 PM

Look outside.

Turing around to look outside I saw Bell's huge black truck, I smiled as my heart jumped into my throat, glad I had chose to put on my pair of Pajama shorts. I jumped up to go open the door and saw him jump out of his truck.

"Hey there, Long time no see." Safe thing to say right?

"Hey, ya. I see you changed, I was looking forward to what you said you had on."

"Ya sorry, it wasn't all that comfortable for me so I just threw on some shorts"

"I was looking forward to that sight" This had my head spinning, Why did he want to see me like that, I'm sure that would mess with things between him and Raven.

"That's ok" I threw over my shoulder as I walked into the kitchen to clean some neglected dishes.

"Well can I have a hug from you?"

"Sure why not" walking up to him I wrapped my arms around his neck thinking he would just hug me back. WRONG, his hands grasped my ass so quickly that I squeaked and pushed away from him. "What the hell was that?"

"Well you said your ass was sexy I had to find out for myself. Now come over here so I can give you a real hug, I promise I will not touch your butt." Why did I trust him? I should have said no but I went forward to hug him again. Just as I was wrapping my arms around his neck he leaned down whispered "I lied" Then grabbed my ass and lifted me to the point that I had to wrap my legs around him to stay up, then I felt it, one finger sliding along my slit and even though it was through 2 layers of clothing it felt fantastic.

You know those moments where all rational thought evades you and you become very impulsive? Ya, that happened to me because looking down into Bell's eyes I thought about how great it would be to kiss him, next thing I know I was kissing him, it didn't last that long but it was the best kiss of my life. As soon as my rational thoughts returned I let myself drop from being around his waist and went back to washing dishes while we bantered like nothing happened. One thought went around my head "He kissed me back" on repeat.

"I got to go I still haven't paid for the parts for my truck, Hug?"

Shoving his shoulder "No, get out of here" and I watched he run out to his truck. Less than a minute later the was back.

"So like you wont tell Raven about that right?"

"Seriously? I wouldn't- no, I couldn't do that to you."

"Thanks by the way you gave me a little problem" Pointing down to his crotch where I could see an erection forming.

"You're the one who was grabbing at me. Not my fault." As soon as I said that he walked up to me.

"you're the one who kissed me"

"Because you lifted me up. If you hadn't you wouldn't have been kissed and you wouldn't have what I'm sure is a Very Little problem."

"Oh really" There was that glint, it meant nothing good would happen from what I said, and as soon as I realized what he was doing it was too late, he had already placed my hand on his semi erect penis and had me rubbing him through his pants "It's not really that small."

After that he had left me dazed standing in my kitchen thinking about all the things I could to with that little thing.

Clarke; 4:03 PM

It might be a good Idea for you to not come back to my house.

Bellamy; 4:04 PM

Why? :(

Clarke; 4:06 PM

Because I wont stop myself from breaking our little agreement, By the way you weren't even completely erect were you?

Bellamy; 4:07 PM

Oh, and No I wasn't.

Clarke; 4:08 PM

Holy shit!

Bellamy; 4:09 PM

Why?

Clarke; 4:11 PM

Because just from what I felt you are way bigger than Finn on his best day

Bellamy: 4:12 PM

Oh my…

Just please don't tell anyone

Clarke; 4:13 PM

I wont, I'm sorry it happened

Bellamy; 4:15 PM

Me too

Clarke; 4:17 PM

Wanna hear my 2 regrets about it?

Bellamy; 4:18 PM

Sure, then lets stop talking about it.

Clarke; 4:19 PM

1 It happened

Bellamy; 4:20 PM

Mhmmm

Clarke; 4:21 PM

2 There was no tongue.

Bellamy; 4:22 PM

I was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Oh wow, makes me feel like it happened to me. I wish... Any who, like and comment, ill have another out maybe tomorrow, at this rate I'm going to burn myself out before we finish but hey, what ever right?


End file.
